


Four Letter Word

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam's just doing a crossword. Dean's making airplane noises





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Title: Four Letter Word  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Wincest of course!  
Summary: Sam's just doing a crossword. Dean's making airplane noises  
Disclaimer: If only...if only. But sadly, no.   
  
  
  
Corn chips. Cheddar cheese, sour cream, and salsa. Sam thinks it’s disgusting. But apparently, Dean thinks it’s the best meal ever. Sam sighs, then goes back to his crossword. “Hey dude, what’s a four letter word for top?”  
  
Dean swoops his chip through the mess on his plate, making airplane noises. He stuffs it in his mouth, ponders for a moment, then stuffs another chip in his mouth. “That’s easy, college boy.” He stands up, walks behind his brother and brushes his lips against the back of Sam’s neck. His voice is low and unbelievably orgasmic when he replies, “Dean.”


End file.
